Al Caer la Noche
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: El poder de los sueños, la magia del amor, algunas pinceladas de la Tradición Mágica Sufita que se desarrollló en Al-Andalus… y los Pizarro, cierta familia de magos españoles. Potterverso sorg-expandido a la magia en España y Portugal. Para Fiera, regalo de cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades, te deseo lo mejor para este año. Septiembre de 2014.
1. Chapter 1

**AL CAER LA NOCHE**

**Un fic de expansión del potterverso a la Magia Hispanii**

El poder de los sueños, la magia del amor, algunas pinceladas de la Tradición Mágica Sufita que se desarrollló en Al-Andalus… y los Pizarro, cierta familia de magos españoles.

Para **Fiera,** regalo de cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades, te deseo lo mejor para este año. Septiembre de 2014.

Disclaimer: el potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

Copyright: la expansión a los magos y brujas de España y Portugal es cosa mía, con la inestimable ayuda de Cris Snape y de la propia Fiera, entre otros.

* * *

_Oda a los enamorados_

Los enamorados,

sumergidos en el Bienamado,

en Su amor

le ofrecen sus espíritus.

Malgastan aquello que enriquece

y refuerzan aquello

que subsiste en Dios,

¡Qué sublime es lo que hacen!

El brillo y los adornos del mundo

no les distraen;

ni tampoco sus bienes,

su dulzura, su ropaje.

Vagan por el cosmos,

extáticos, raptados;

ningún lugar está sin ellos,

ni siquiera las ruinas.

La trompeta de la expectación

les convoca, alertas,

¿cómo languidecer,

cuando el fuego estalla?

Al caer la noche,

se van a su reunión,

y se acomodan en el albergue

de su Bienamado.

Se les ofrece para vestir

un manto de honor,

la bendición de aquel aliento

que trae aromas de ebriedad.

Son los enamorados:

Él los atrae cerca de Sí,

pues sólo piensan

en servir al Amado,

el Eterno Recurso.

Gloria a Aquel que les otorga

el favor de Su proximidad,

cuando consuman Su amor

y alcanzan su Meta.

(Abú Madián. Poeta sufí español del siglo XIII. Personaje real)

_\- Al Caer la Noche te veneraré como la reina que eres…__al caer la noche tuyo seré, como tu esclavo, estaré a tu servicio para satisfacer tus más mínimos deseos._

_\- Al caer la noche recibiré tu homenaje…y cuando el sueño nos rinda y las barreras que aprisionan el alma se hagan humo, nuestra magia desatará toda su fuerza creativa como don que es del Creador._

(Diálogos. Maestro Ibn Ismail y su esposa principal - Magos sufitas hispanii del siglo XIII)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**INTROITO**

* * *

**_Costa mediterránea de Marruecos, finales de julio de 1974…_**

Con un explícito gesto de manos las cortinas se descorrieron dejando a la vista un impresionante ventanal frente al mar. El cielo estaba impoluto y brillante, y arrancaba destellos de plata de un Mediterráneo en completa calma. Justamente el tipo de mañana de verano que tanto adoraba el inquilino de aquella habitación, desde cuya puerta su madre, una bruja alta, delgada, de cabello completamente cano recogido en la nuca con descuido, respiraba hondo antes de penetrar en el santuario de su hijo menor con decisión, pues había mucho que hacer antes de la llegada de éste y su, todavía le resultaba raro pensarlo, sobrina convertida en nuera.

Catalina paseó la vista por la habitación decidiendo mentalmente por dónde comenzar. Se trataba de un cuarto amplio y luminoso de paredes inmaculadas y muebles de líneas rectas, de madera lacada en un marrón tan oscuro que parecía negro, rematados con tapicerías en blancos rotos. Mientras su hijo mayor, Javier, prefería en todo los estilos más clásicos, el menor, José Ignacio, se decantaba sin dudar por las tendencias modernas, y a la hora de decorar su habitación no tenía problema con experimentar, varita en mano, combinaciones de colores y texturas. La bruja dejó escapar un suspiro preguntándose si con ocasión de su próxima visita procedería de nuevo a ponerlo todo patas arriba, o se conformaría con lo existente. Hasta la fecha no le había hecho falta meter la nariz en una tetera repleta de posos de te para predecir que algo cambiaría en la decoración de sus lares, pero en esta ocasión había una nueva variable a considerar que podía desbaratar el augurio. Y esa variable tenía nombre propio. De tres letras, para ser mas exactos.

En cualquier caso, aunque contara con la inestimable ayuda de la magia tampoco es que anduviera sobrada de tiempo para disponerlo todo, así que extrajo su varita del bolsillo derecho de la fresca _gandora_ azul celeste con bordados en plata que llevaba puesta y procedió a conjurar un hechizo sobre una escoba. De las de barrer.

Al cabo de media hora intensa de magia, la habitación lucía tan impoluta como el cielo. Y fue entonces cuando Catalina abordó el asunto de la cama, la que presidía el centro de la pieza y desde donde se podía contemplar tranquilamente el cielo, la playa y el mar. José Ignacio había salido a ella y por eso era un Pizarro atípico, de pelo liso, ojos claros y sobre todo, muy alto. Y como tal, tenía una cama grande. Pero seguía siendo una cama de soltero y ahora era un hombre casado. Ana, por su parte, también era una mujer alta. Tendría que cambiar las dimensiones del lecho y de toda la ropa de cama, un hechizo laborioso que no obstante, bien hecho proporcionaba excelentes resultados. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, agitó su varita una vez mas.

Antes de una hora estaba a punto de cerrar tras de si la puerta de la habitación. Entre sus cuatro paredes, inicialmente elevadas como toda la casa para disfrutar de los periodos de asueto de la familia, José Ignacio había pasado largas horas estudiando árabe y practicando magia sufita desde la temprana adolescencia. El mar, lejos de tentarle para correr en pos de la diversión como ocurría en Valencia, parecía contribuir a su concentración. Y eso que se trataba del mismo Mediterráneo que cantaba con tanto acierto un muggle catalán llamado Serrat, aunque Catalina, nacida a orillas del Cantábrico, discrepaba en que el alma de aquellas aguas fuera "profunda y oscura". Dejando aparte cantautores patrios y poesía marinera, algo tenía aquel lugar para su chico aunque no fuera un punto telúrico. Allí preparó en soledad y silencio el examen para obtener su primera Mano de Fátima, en la Tarika de Beni Enzar. Y allí se refugió en silencio durante una hora cuando regresó, exitoso y convertido en todo un mago sufita. Quizás porque necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar el logro alcanzado.

Cuando su hijo había manifestado su intención de dedicar su futuro profesional a las pociones espagyritas de la fábrica familiar de Valencia, Carlos Pizarro, su padre, se había quedado pensativo durante un rato, tras el cual llamó al chico a su despacho y mantuvo con él una conversación "de mago a mago". Catalina fue debidamente informada por su marido aquella misma noche, tras las puertas cerradas del dormitorio, el "santuario" donde ambos, a pesar de ser tan distintos, desnudaban sus almas.

\- Hay mucha base cabalística en el trabajo de Moltó.- Había dicho Carlos.- Y todo el cimiento clásico, que parece sacado de Hermes Trimegisto.

-¿Parece? ¡De dónde iba a salir si no!- Había exclamado Catalina, sorprendida porque para una hacedora de pociones espagyritas aquello era obvio, maravillada porque un mago con unos estudios tan dispares a los suyos como su marido, antropólogo contemporáneo y empresario agrícola de éxito, supiera de aquellos arcanos alquímicos que se hundían en la noche de los tiempos.

\- Por eso precisamente…- Contestó Carlos con calma cuando Catalina objetó que, posiblemente, era un camino exigente en demasía para lo que el chico pretendía.- Nacho es un chico inteligente y de talento.- Insistió Carlos.- Le he hablado de no desperdiciar sus dones. Podrá aportar cosas nuevas si se esmera en la Tradición Sufita.

\- Tendría que comenzar por aprender árabe. Y es una lengua difícil. Tu lo sabes bien.

\- Y pienso que por tanto no debería perder tiempo.

Y ahí terminó el debate entre ambos porque quién tenía la última palabra, que no era otro que el hijo en común, había aceptado el reto que le propuso su padre. Catalina frunció el ceño y pensó que Carlos era un maestro acicateando el orgullo de las personas para ponerlas en camino de la mayor exigencia. Solo había fracasado una vez, con Sara, cuando ella tenía diecisiete años y casi la hizo tirar por la borda sus sueños. José Ignacio, que ciertamente andaba sobrado de talento, también era terco, y con quince años se creía capaz de comerse el mundo. No era de extrañar que la reacción de semejante hechicero juvenil ante un desafío debidamente planteado fuera considerar que aprender árabe era una minucia poco mas difícil que el álgebra lineal del colegio muggle. Su padre habría tocado debidamente los palotes que asentaban su orgullo adolescente para lanzarle de cabeza a semejante reto sin pararse a considerar las dimensiones casi titánicas del esfuerzo, todo un ejemplo de la mas pura manipulación marca de la casa, aunque fuera con buenos fines.

-Le buscaré el mejor tutor sufita.- Habló entonces Carlos, y lo dijo con suavidad a la vez que se aproximaba hacia ella y le tocaba afablemente el codo. El manipulador acababa de ceder la palabra al padre inteligente y dedicado, que nunca había escatimado esfuerzos en lo concerniente a la educación de sus dos vástagos. Catalina asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía añadir? Y así fue como aquel brujo sufita de la Tarika de Beni Enzar entró en la vida de su benjamín. El Maestro, como lo denominaban habitualmente padre e hijo con reverencia y hasta cierta devoción.

El tiempo había transcurrido y otra de las habilidades de Carlos para tratar con las personas se había puesto de manifiesto: su capacidad para calibrar hasta dónde podían dar de sí, mas allá de los límites que ellos mismos se conocieran. Y José Ignacio había superado con creces el reto que su padre le puso tiempo ha ante las narices. Ahora Catalina podía enorgullecerse de tener entre las filas de los hacedores de Moltó a uno de los mejores del país, probablemente de Europa, aunque fuera un poquito presuntuoso pensar en esos términos. Y una vez mas, debía reconocer que Carlos había tenido razón: su formación sufita había incorporado nuevas posibilidades a la empresa.

Ahora José Ignacio era un hombre casado. Casado con su prima Ana, con la que se había pasado la infancia, la adolescencia y el comienzo de la juventud en perpetua discusión. Catalina todavía tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para creerse que la discrepancia beligerante había cedido el sitio a un sentimiento mucho mas constructivo como era el amor, aunque en su fuero interno debía reconocer que a veces, cuando interceptaba casi furtivamente un cruce de miradas entre ellos o un gesto nimio, como un efímero roce o una leve sonrisa, percibía atisbos de ese amor. Carlos, por su parte, coincidía plenamente con la madre de Ana. Ambos opinaban que los dos primos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que las peleas de infancia no tenían ninguna importancia.

Catalina no terminaba de convencerse, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, porque necesitaba ser pragmática. En cuanto su hijo saliera de trabajar ambos se _Aparecerían_ en su casa. En los tres meses escasos que habían transcurrido desde que contrajeron matrimonio, siguió pensando Catalina mientras se inclinaba sobre una esquina para estirar bien la ropa de cama con la mano, haciendo desaparecer una arruga minúscula, su hijo y su sobrina había contado con pocos ratos de asueto mas allá de los ocho días que pudieron disfrutar de su luna de miel. El trabajo en Moltó se había acumulado increíblemente y las condiciones astronómicas no habían jugado precisamente en favor del tiempo libre. José Ignacio había trabajado hasta 24 horas seguidas, de atardecer a atardecer, mientras que Ana tenía sus propias obligaciones en _El Mago de las Finanzas,_ el periódico del mundo mágico en el que trabajaba. Las horas de descanso, compartidas en su mayoría en aquel ático que habían comprado en Madrid, empeñados en vivir entre muggles, no habían coincidido siempre. Y por eso la madre pensaba que los quince días que iban a pasar de vacaciones debían aprovechar para estar juntos. Juntos y preferiblemente solos. Sin interferencias paternas. Por esa razón le había llamado tanto la atención la insistencia de su hijo en pasarlos en la casa de Beni Enzar en lugar de marcharse por ahí.

-Ana solo ha estado de visita, mamá- Le había recordado él. Y tenía toda la razón. Mientras las otras sobrinas y el sobrino habían pasado mas tiempo allí, la menor de las chicas siempre había declinado dormir en aquel lugar. Catalina se había preguntado en alguna ocasión si es que la muchacha no se encontraría a gusto y las posibles razones para ello. Solo había encontrado una, pero era poco consistente, porque igualmente podría aplicarse a las casas de las bisabuelas comunes o a su propia residencia en la dehesa trujillana. Una razón con nombre compuesto y apellido de conquistador, por lo que su presencia no parecía suficiente motivo para que Ana no quisiera permanecer mas que unas horas en Beni Enzar. Hasta aquel mes de julio.

-Todo estará perfecto.- Carlos le salió al encuentro por el pasillo. No necesitaba decirle nada para que él supiera de sus cuitas y preocupaciones. Aún así, ella insistió en las cavilaciones que le rondaban.

-Sigo pensando que quizás estuvieran mejor los dos solos en cualquier otro lugar. Los padres podemos llegar a ser un incordio...

-No exageres.- Carlos la tomó del brazo y caminó a su lado. Con sus babuchas completamente planas, Catalina le sacaba media cabeza, pero aún así su aplomo le daba una presencia imponente al mago extremeño.- José Ignacio quiere compartir con ella vivencias... mostrarle cosas valiosas de su infancia y adolescencia. Y de su formación como mago, no lo olvides.- Añadió él con calma.

Su formación como mago... El primer Pizarro sufita en generaciones. El primero absoluto por el lado de ella, sin contar con los Moltó, aunque éstos habían sido mayoritariamente cabalisticos, como el fundador de la dinastía, un judío que regresó a casa a pesar de los decretos de expulsión, conoció a una joven bruja de primera generación, hija de campesinos de la Albufera, se enamoraron y de ellos derivó aquella rama de la familia, que acabó apellidándose por el apodo del antepasado. Ese era su hijo José Ignacio.


	2. El libro hallado en el Bazar

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL LIBRO HALLADO EN EL BAZAR**

* * *

El trabajo en Moltó se había prolongado de manera incidental, así que la flamante pareja no hizo acto de presencia en la casa hasta bien entrada la tarde, y lo hicieron ambos con caras de cansados. Puesto que a pesar de la hora aún hacía calor, Catalina preparó la mesa para cenar en la terraza, frente al mar, mientras de reojo observaba a su sobrina. Ana nunca había sido tímida o reservada pero parecía un tanto callada. Se le perdía la vista hacia el mar constantemente y se notaba a la legua que necesitaba relajarse. Llevaba encima dos _Desapariciones_ de larga distancia: de Madrid a Valencia primero y desde allí hasta Marruecos, y eso cansaba al mago mas pintado. Aunque no estaba tan agotada como su hijo. José Ignacio se había dejado caer en una hamaca prácticamente desde que llegó, tras enviar el equipaje a su habitación con un golpe de varita, y había estado explicando los avatares de los laboratorios hasta casi la hora de la cena. Al parecer, a última hora de la mañana había llegado un pedido urgente de San Mateo para tratar un brote de cierta infección gastro-intestinal que estaba haciendo estragos en la población y que podía resultar especialmente virulenta con los menores. El hospital mágico tenía el estatus de cliente preferencial, de manera que José Ignacio hubo de postergar algunos encargos secundarios y aplicarse en la tarea de poner en marcha una sección de los laboratorios para tener listo el encargo ese mismo día. Había comentado largo y tendido sobre la jornada laboral, explayándose en los detalles, cosa comprensible teniendo en cuenta que su madre era también su jefa en la empresa.

La cena fue tranquila y ligera, a base de ensaladas y como postre Catalina sirvió dátiles y dulces de almendras y miel, y los jóvenes esposos se retiraron pronto, cansados de la dura jornada. Tan agotado estaba José Ignacio que cuando Ana volvió del baño, tras darse una ducha rápida y lavarse los dientes, lo encontró profundamente dormido encima de la cama, boca abajo, con una camisola de hombre de corte moruno que dejaba a la vista la mitad de las pantorrillas. En otros tiempos se habría burlado de semejante atuendo, pero ahora le resultaba tierno. Además, José Ignacio se había quedado instalado en el lado de la pared, lo que le pareció todo un detalle porque seguro que de soltero había disfrutado enormemente de las vistas desde la cama. Le acarició con cuidado la sien, le dio un beso suave y sin hacer ruido se metió en su lado. Durante unos instantes se concentró en el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra la playa, un sonido que de repente le pareció casi hipnótico llegando a pensar que una habitación con vistas al mar no era tal chollo si semejante ruido rítmico se le metía de tal modo en el cerebro que no la dejaba pegar ojo. Y ya andaba pensando en tomarse algún vial de poción de adormidera cuando se le cayeron los párpados. Se durmió de manera instantánea, sin darse apenas cuenta, tan profundamente que, si soñó, después no recordaría nada. Tampoco el giro de José Ignacio, dormido, al sentir una presencia junto a él dentro de la cama.

Despertó de cara al ventanal, con José Ignacio pegadito a su espalda y con un brazo pasado por su cintura.

-Buenos días.- Susurró su marido empezando a acariciarla con la mano que hasta entonces reposaba sobre su estómago. - ¿Has dormido bien?

-Como una piedra.- Contestó ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.- De hecho, tengo la sensación de que cerré los ojos hace un instante y de repente se ha hecho de día.

-Eso me ha parecido, que estabas descansando mucho. Tenías la magia sincronizada con el ruido de las olas.- Explicó José Ignacio jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Me estabas escuchando el latido de la magia?- Casi ronroneó Ana, por momentos mas concentrada en la complacencia de la caricia que en el asunto de la charla.

-Así he sabido que te habías despertado. Ha cambiado la intensidad. Y he comprendido por fin una cosa.- Replicó él alzando un poco el cuerpo para mirarla desde una posición un poco superior.

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Su fondo. Tu magia es primal.- Retiró la melena de Ana y, una vez expedito el camino hacia la piel, besó suavemente su hombro.

\- Lo de primal suena un poco a primitivo. Vamos, como si fuera una neanderteal de la magia...-Replicó ella pensándose seriamente la posibilidad de girarse para quedar boca arriba, una postura mucho mas receptiva para las caricias. José Ignacio se echó a reír y se sentó en la cama.

-¡Qué va! Magia primal es magia en contacto con la naturaleza. Cuando duermes, pareces una meiga.

\- Eso cuéntaselo a mi padre, que dice que ninguno le hemos salido a esa parte de la familia.- Omitió deliberadamente que cuando su madre quería chinchar a su padre remataba la observación con un irónico "gracias a Dios".

\- Pues está equivocado. Son casi las diez, tengo un hambre tremenda y hace un día estupendo para que te enseñe Beni Enzar... muggle y mágico.- Tras echar una elocuente mirada al reloj, se salió de la cama con agilidad.

\- Pensaba que me ibas a hacer mimos.- Protestó Ana apoyada sobre los codos.

-Te los haré por la noche.- Le guiñó un ojo abriendo el armario para elegir unos pantalones blancos, de lino.- Las noches aquí pueden ser... muy sensuales.- Añadió con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-Eso espero.- Replicó Ana saliendo de la cama por su lado y buscando las zapatillas con los pies.- Por momentos, me había hecho ilusiones.- Añadió plantándose en camisón junto a él. - Aunque debo reconocer que yo también tengo hambre.- José Ignacio volvió a reír antes de pasarle el brazo por la cintura y besarla fugazmente en los labios. Habría sucumbido encantado a su ruego lastimero de no haber tenido planes. Pasear de la mano de Ana por el bazar encantado también podía ser una experiencia muy intensa e interesante.

\- Démonos prisa entonces. Beni Enzar nos aguarda. Especialmente su Bazar. Te va a encantar.- La animó José Ignacio retirándose para que tuviera espacio suficiente para elegir su ropa

\- ¿Seguro? Es un mercado oriental…- Objetó ella tomando una falda larga de algodón blanco y una camiseta estampada.- ¿Así voy bien o debería taparme la cabeza?

\- Este lugar es bastante cosmopolita, incluido el Bazar Encantado. Aquí vienen magos y brujas de toda Europa, especialmente de la península y de Francia. Está bastante cerca.

-Igual nos encontramos a algún conocido.

-No lo descartes en absoluto. Eso sí, hará calor. Los hechizos térmicos son muy tenues. La mayoría de los magos de esta parte de Marruecos son de origen bereber y prefieren altas temperaturas ambientales.

\- ¿De cuántos grados centígrados estamos hablando?- Preguntó Ana enfundándose en su camiseta.

\- Alrededor de treinta y cinco.

-¡Treinta y cinco!

\- Nada te impide usar sobre ti misma algún hechizo término… De hecho, es lo que ellos hacen. A menudo, sus ropas están encantadas para soportar debidamente el calor.

\- Ya…- Ana se subió la cremallera de la falda con presteza.- ¿No se les estropean las mercancías?

\- Ah, has dado en el clavo.- José Ignacio sonrió.- Los hechizos sí que los aplican sobre el género. Algunos productos cuesta bastante traerlos como para dejar que se echen a perder por haber sido perezoso con la varita. Si has terminado de arreglarte, vamos a desayunar. Podemos instalarnos de nuevo en la terraza.

\- ¿Frente al mar?

\- Frente al mar.

Ana sonrió. Tenía que ser bonito desayunar contemplando la playa y el mar.

* * *

El Bazar Encantado de Beni Enzar no era, en principio, diferente del muggle. Había mucha gente; los vendedores coreaban sus mercancías a voz en grito en rifeño, árabe, francés y español y los compradores dedicaban tiempo al regateo haciendo muchos aspavientos y todos dando periódicamente unas cuantas voces. Las especias emanaban intensos olores sugerentes que a veces quedaban enmascarados por los efluvios a cuero procedentes de las callejas donde ofrecían sus productos los curtidores. Ana llegó a atisbar hasta pergamino nuevo. Pero la gran diferencia que percibió, sin embargo, residía en la mercancía. La inmensa mayoría de los objetos que allí se vendían, si bien aparentemente eran como los muggles, estaban encantados. Y si se observaba atentamente acababan por revelar su magia.

Había lámparas de aceite que temblaban ligeramente por el aliento de Ifrit que contenían. Un guarnicionero estaba mostrando a un brujo con aspecto de venerable un puff que se sostenía levitando a medio metro del suelo; las pipas de agua emitían melodías de cuando en cuando y un vendedor de alfombras voladoras procedió a desenrollar delante de sus narices una preciosa creación que, ondulante, realizó unas cuantas acrobacias aéreas, para deleite y aplauso de la concurrencia.

-A veces vengo a comprar algunos ingredientes.- Le susurró José Ignacio llevándola entre los puestos de especias, cuyo aroma embriagador iba penetrando los sentidos.- Para pociones en pequeñas cantidades, que son sobre todo encargos. Aquel de allí es Abdul. – Señaló a un mago que no ocultaba bajo su chilaba un enorme barrigón.- Tiene las mejores. Pero es muy, muy pesado y me obliga a regatear mucho.

\- Lo del regateo tiene que ser muy pesado. ¡Con lo poco que me gusta a mí ir de tiendas, creo que lo pasaría fatal si encima tuviera que andar con esos tiras y aflojas de precios.

\- Si vienes aquí con cierta regularidad, como es mi caso, acabas por acostumbrarte.

\- Oh, mira ese puesto de ahí.- Observó Ana alzándose las gafas de sol- Tiene juegos encantados...- Fíjate qué piezas de ajedrez mas bonitas. ¡Y los tableros! -. Exclamó admirada señalando los elaborados trebejos y el cuadrado, cuyos escaques blancos parecían de nácar mientras que los negros eran de una madera muy oscura que desprendía reflejos.

-¿Le gusta?- Como de la nada apareció el vendedor. Como todos iba ataviado con chilaba y fez, aunque a diferencia del tal Abdul era delgado. Ana contuvo el suspiro. Era una pesadez que no la dejaran mirar tranquila sin que se plantara el consabido vendedor a intentar endilgarle cualquier cosa mediante el largo y aburrido procedimiento del regateo.

-No juego al ajedrez mágico.- Replicó con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz. Aunque la vista se le fue sin querer a una bonita Torre de los Encantamientos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al sagaz vendedor, que de inmediato sacó su varita y la hizo levitar hasta sus manos.

-Bonita ¿Eh?

\- Muy bonita.

-Shaik.- Ahora el vendedor se dirigía a José Ignacio.- A la dama le gusta.

\- Ya lo veo…

\- Sería un bonito regalo para Jaime.- Añadió Ana como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. No continuó hablando aunque iba a decir algo más porque súbitamente se inició el regateo entre el vendedor y José Ignacio, que probablemente para dejar claro que no se dejaría engañar demasiado tornó al árabe en un momento dado. Al cabo de unos diez minutos que a ella se le hicieron larguísimos, y durante los cuales estuvo a punto mas de dos veces de soltar el juego y marcharse a buen paso, acabaron comprando el juego.

-A Jaime le va a encantar…- Reconocía Ana guardando el objeto en el bolso.- Ha sido pesadísimo comprarlo, pero le gustará.

\- Es muy bonito. Aunque seguro que a mi acaba gustándome un poco menos.- Rió José Ignacio.- Seguro que me obliga a pasar horas y horas jugando con él.

\- Eso ya lo vienes haciendo.

\- Cierto, pero este es un juego algo mas sofisticado. Tendré que perfeccionar mis hechizos de construcción.

La Torre de los Encantamientos consistía en una torre de piezas de madera y un dado sin números, que determinaba la pieza que el jugador debía retirar con la mano y sustituir simutáneamente por un hechizo, hasta que alguien cometía un error y la torre se desmoronaba. El padre de Ana pasaba horas jugando con su hermano, aunque solía ganar el adulto. Jaime también jugaba con sus hermanas, pero especialmente con su "primo favorito". Claro que José Ignacio siempre le había prestado mucha atención al chico, consciente tal vez de que tres hermanas mucho mayores que él a veces debían ser un poco cargantes.

\- Mira. Un puesto de literatura árabe… seguro que hay poesía…-Ahora fue él el que tiró de ella. El tenderete tenía las paredes cubiertas de pergaminos escritos en árabe y decorados con grecas simétricas o dibujos vegetales. Ana ya sabía del gusto de su marido por la poesía sufita pues uno de los primeros regalos que le hizo, una vez convertido en su novio, fue una traducción realizada por él mismo de un delicioso libro titulado Perlas del Alma. Tampoco era tan extraño, pues debajo de la apariencia de hombretón y del carácter aparentemente despreocupado se encontraba un hombre cariñoso, bonachón y sensible. En realidad, no hacía falta rascar mucho para sacarlo a la luz. Ana se había dado cuenta con dieciocho años, y fue entonces cuando toda su percepción de su primo se vino abajo y ya no pudo odiarle más. Se enamoró deprisa de aquel mago capaz de pasar horas con Jaime jugando a la Torre de los Encantamientos.

Ana se había esforzado a partir de entonces en cambiar su actitud hacia él. Ya no tomaba la iniciativa en la pulla y por lo general aguantaba un poco antes de responder a las provocaciones. Pero a José Ignacio no le ocurría otro tanto. Constatar que pasaba el tiempo y seguía sin ver en ella algo parecido a lo que ella veía en él la entristeció y a la larga la hizo claudicar. Y con el tiempo empezó a salir con otro. Pero como diría el Poeta, por mucho que nos esforcemos en contenerlas, las aguas de lluvia tienden a correr por el cauce del torrente, su cauce natural. En el fondo eran tan complementarios que acabaron por aproximarse y Ana no se cansaba de maravillarse del poder de la magia del amor. Observó a José Ignacio con devoción. Iba a preguntar al vendedor sobre los libros expuestos cuando un mago delgado y bajo enfundado en una chilaba blanca y tocado con un fez empezó a hacer grandes aspavientos delante de ellos.

-¡Shaik Yousseff!¡Cuánto bueno por aquí! Y le veo bien acompañado.

-Buenos días, Ibrahím.- Replicó José Ignacio sonriendo a la par que miraba de reojo a Ana, un tanto atónita por el "Yousseff".

\- ¡Cincuenta camellos! - Exclamó de pronto el marroquí exhibiendo una gran sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Ana.

-Lo siento, pero no.- Negó José Ignacio divertido.

\- ¡Cien! – Gritó el otro mago con entusiasmo.

\- No, no.- Volvió a negar José Ignacio con amabilidad.

-¡Y un huevo de pájaro Roc!

-¿Se está refiriendo a mí? - Preguntó Ana mientras José Ignacio rechazaba la oferta con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Ciento cincuenta, el huevo de pájaro Roc y una alfombra voladora!

-Estará de broma...- Objetó Ana con cierto deje irónico.

\- Ibrahím.- Interrumpió José Ignacio antes de que volviera a elevar la oferta o Ana hiciera ademán de palparse la varita.

\- Es mi esposa

-¿Esposa? Oh, vaya. Entonces nada. Aunque la hubiera tratado bien. Manifestum. Manifestum. Felicidades shaik, y que tenga un buen día. – Y tras estrecharle la mano varias veces, se retiró dedicando a Ana una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Manifestum? ¡Pero si me estaba tratando como una mercancía!- Protestó Ana.

-No es así.-Negó él pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué no? – Ana se hizo la terriblemente ofendida.- ¡No me ha dirigido la palabra ni una vez! ¿Y lo del rebaño de camellos, el huevo de pájaro Roc y la alfombra, qué era sino un precio?

-Una forma de piropearte procurando no ofender. Ni a ti ni a mi.

-Pues vaya forma de halagar...- Ella insistió en la pose a posta.- a ti no se, pero lo que es a mi… un rebaño de camellos debe oler fatal. Y el Roc ese, si no recuerdo mal, era bastante letal. La versión Bú del desierto, poco mas o menos... No se si ofenderme también por el precio...

-Pues no lo hagas.- José Ignacio la estrechó un instante contra su pecho y se echó a reir.- Los camellos son bienes preciados en el desierto. Y se pagan fortunas por los huevos de Roc, aunque estén hueros y solo sirvan de decoración.

\- Y luego va e invoca el Manifiesto…

-Probablemente, no tenga ningún antepasado firmante.

-¿No? Y entonces ¿Cómo se atreve a apelar al mismo?- Ana seguía fingiendo una gran ofensa y él se lo estaba pasando pipa.

\- No ha apelado al mismo. Solo lo ha mencionado.

-Qué no ha... ¡Lo ha insinuado! Es lo que pretendía que pensáramos...

-Lo has pensado tu, yo no.

-¡Porque tu lo conoces! Pero cualquier incauto, como yo misma... Ah, esta mentalidad es muy distinta a la mía.

\- Deberías sentirte halagada. Las mujeres consideran a Ibrahím una especie de Omar Shariff de la Tariqa. Todo un galán.

\- Querrás decir gañán.

José Ignacio volvió a reír divertido. Ana siempre había sido ingeniosa y él sabía de sobra que lo decía con sarcasmo y que, en el fondo, se lo estaba pasando bien.

-¿Qué es este libro tan bonito? – Interrumpió ella fijándose en un librillo con tapas de cuero hermosamente repujadas.

-¡Vaya!¡Ibn Ismail! ¡Qué sorpresa! Es un poeta sufita de Al Andalus, del siglo XIII. Oh, es Al Caer la Noche… toda una declaración de amor… El poeta escribió sus versos para su esposa favorita, durante el mes de Ramadán.- Explicó José Ignacio.- Por eso se llaman Al Caer la Noche… o Cuando caiga la noche. Hasta el ocaso no podía dedicarle sus atenciones. Es un poco como El Cantar de los Cantares…

\- ¿Erótico? Porque el Cantar, leído con detenimiento, no es apto para mi hermano Jaime.

José Ignacio soltó una risotada..

\- Posiblemente. Te haré una confesión: cuando era chaval lo leía a menudo con la excusa de practicar árabe, pero en el fondo me motivaba el hecho de que, invariablemente, me inspiraba sueños subidos de tono…

\- Vaya, hombre… ¿debo ponerme celosa de las odaliscas oníricas?

\- Pues no, porque la verdad es que por entonces la protagonista, que aclaro siempre era una sola, no me mostraba el rostro… - José Ignacio inclinó la cabeza y añadió bajito: ahora sí, y te aseguro que no tienes motivos para sentir celos.

Incomprensiblemente, a Ana se le subieron los colores.

\- El poeta narra las caricias que piensa dedicar a su esposa favorita cuando caiga la noche. Mientras el sol está en el cielo y durante el Ramadán, el buen musulmán se abstiene de comer, beber y practicar sexo, entre otras cosas...

\- Pero mientras tanto andaba elucubrando... ¿Y eso está bien visto? Porque desde una óptica cristiana igual era un pecadillo "de pensamiento".

\- Mujer, sus intenciones estaban centradas en su esposa.- José Ignacio volvió a reír. - no en su propio goce.

\- Eso lo decís todos.- Chinchó Ana.

\- Le habla de... - José Ignacio la miró fijamente con sus ojos claros.- idolatrarla, reverenciar sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello... acariciar cada centímetro de su piel primero y regarlo de besos después...

\- Si sigues contándomelo así, con esa entonación tan sensual, tendré que Desaparecerte aquí mismo para ir directos al dormitorio.

\- Tsh, tsh. No seas impaciente- El chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.- Recuerda que el poema se titula "Cuando caiga la noche". A ver… ah, la edición es bilingüe al inglés, qué suerte. Te lo compraré. Así tu lo puedes leer en inglés mientras yo te lo recito en árabe, que suena mucho mas sensual. Imagina, bajo el cielo estrellado y junto al mar…

-Ah, así que los planes para la noche consisten en leerme poesía.

\- Pues no contaba con hallar este tesoro, pero ya puestos, si lo quieres llamar así.- José Ignacio rió otra vez- Nunca subestimes la magia de las palabras. Ya te he dicho que creo que tienen poderes invocadores.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Tengo muchas generaciones mágicas detrás! Y tanto tu madre como la mía pertenecen a una Tradición en la que se advierte de la magia de nombrar.

\- Todo lo que tiene nombre, existe.- Resumió José Ignacio cierta máxima de la magia vascona, según la cual dar nombre a algo podría suponer invocar su existencia, aunque anteriormente no la hubiera. Era un poco exagerado, pero en definitiva recordaba que los encantamientos se hacen con palabras, porque la palabra tiene poderes mágicos.

\- En efecto.- Asintió Ana tomando el libro entre las manos y extrañándose de que no hubiera aparecido todavía un pesado vendedor.

\- El poeta era un gran artista- Susurró José Ignacio acariciándole el dorso de una mano.-. Su esposa preferida también. Una intérprete de laúd muy reconocida. Lamentablemente en su época no existían las grabaciones, así que mientras del marido quedan sus escritos, de ella no queda rastro de su arte. Su disfrute ha sido privilegio exclusivo de quienes la conocieron: su esposo, alguna visita, y la gente del harén.

-¿Sabes? Eso del harén no termina de convencerme. Llámame... primal, si quieres, que en este caso no me sentiré ofendida. ¿Dónde estará el dueño del tenderete?

-Tu eres una mujer culta y sabes que el harén era para garantizar la población.- José Ignacio volvió a reír con ganas.- Los hombres marchaban a menudo a la guerra. Por eso tomaban esposas y concubinas. Una esposa especial no es algo desconocido, recuerda el Taj Mahal... La esposa favorita del poeta le dio tres hijas y un hijo varón

-Como mi madre a mi padre... Supongo que se decepcionaría un tanto, por tanta mujer.

\- Oh, no. Fueron tres hechiceras de talento. Y cada una de ellas, una reconocida artista. Sus hijas fueron un gran apoyo durante su vejez. Y su hijo le sucedió como murshik de la Tarika. El murshik es el maestro principal. Los demás maestros son shaik, cada uno con su número de manos, y los alumnos reciben el nombre de murids. Yo fui un murid impetuoso, según mi shaik.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas.- Ana sonrió de medio lado.- Pero también concienzudo y estudioso, que lo se.

José Ignacio le apretó la mano con afecto a la par que sonreía un poco.

-… y eso que no sueles lucir los símbolos sufitas.- Añadió Ana de repente. - Tuvo que costarte mucho alcanzar tus manos de Fátima

\- La Tarika de Beni Enzar me reconoce mis derechos a llevar mis manos de Fátima, pero no me admite como miembro. Es curioso, porque los sufitas son, por lo general, personas muy tolerantes, especialmente en materia religiosa... pero éstos son cerrados de mollera. Dijeron que para empezar, ni siquiera estaba circuncidado. .- José Ignacio dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- ¡Qué argumento mas pobre!- Exclamó Ana sorprendida.- Es como aquello de mezclar el tocino con la velocidad. ¿Qué tendrá que ver un trozo de piel con la magia?

\- ¿Verdad? Si solo fuera eso, habría prescindido de un trozo de piel, como tu lo llamas, aunque procediera de mis partes personalísimas. Pero en realidad, mas que la punta del pene era la punta del iceberg. En el fondo lo que les pasa es que no quieren admitir a nadie que no sea musulmán. Uno puede elegir plantarles el prepucio sobre la mesa, pero fingir una conversión es algo mucho mas serio. La forma en que se revela el Creador a cada mago no le corresponde a uno elegirla.

Ana sintió una especie de escalofrío interior y apretó los dedos en torno a su mano, en un silente gesto de comprensión y solidaridad. Bajo aquella charla aparentemente ligera subyacía la desilusión por la falta de reconocimiento de la Escuela a la que pertenecía su maestro y en la que, en el fondo, José Ignacio había sido educado en términos mágicos. Aquella era una revelación muy íntima y personal.

-Creo que en el fondo se debe a que la mayoría son descendientes de magie moriscos expulsados.- Reflexionó José Ignacio.- La magia es la misma a un lado y a otro de las Columnas de Hércules, como dice mi Maestro, pero las personas no siempre vencen el rencor. En la Casa de las Tradiciones hasta me admiran. No hay muchos magos sufitas y menos que hablen árabe con fluidez. Los Bennasar, algún Lucena y poco mas…

\- Es una Tradición difícil. Tienes que aprender árabe, y luego están esas fórmulas tan raras…

\- Bueno, recuerdo mi examen para mi primera Mano. Tuve que confeccionar varias pociones sin cronómetro, solamente recitando los 99 Nombres de Allah. El Filtro de Muertos Vivientes requiere 3 vueltas y media a la lista, al ritmo que yo lo hago, claro. Cada persona tiene el suyo...

\- Supongo que una de las dificultades añadidas es controlar los nervios para recitar a tu ritmo habitual.

\- En efecto. Además cambian de una poción a otra, y por tanto de un examen a otro. Para la segunda eran versículos del Al-Qram. Para la tercera son sunnas.. José Ignacio hizo una pausa, como si fuera a añadir algo mas.- Pero bueno, dejaré de aburrirte con pormenores de exámenes de magia…

-Si no me aburres.

-Es mucho mas interesante rebuscar por aquí. Y tienes razón ¿Dónde estará el vendedor? ¡Qué raro que no haya aparecido ya!

\- A dar la lata. En eso son maestros.

José Ignacio rió mientras oteaba entre la multitud, a ver si alguno hacía ademán de atenderlos, hasta que un anciano de luenga y encrespada barba se acercó con paso cansino y media sonrisa en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en que a veces, los libros mágicos, buscan a quienes deben poseerlos. Como el Libro de Abraham hizo con el mismísimo Nicolás Flammel. Este no era un libro de Alquimia, sino de poesía. Poesía amorosa. Aunque tal vez, el amor fuera la mas poderosa de las magias alquímicas…


End file.
